


Lightning between men

by PreDead_Ghost



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreDead_Ghost/pseuds/PreDead_Ghost
Summary: Pa'orell Lavellan is a 27 year old elf, sent with the inquisition to save the world from the Breach. Along the way he's become friends with many of those who joined alongside him, including a Tevinter mage by the name of Dorian Pavus. The mage's demeanour struck him from the beginning, and soon fostered a love between them.These are bits and pieces from my DA:I playthrough.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 6





	Lightning between men

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter starts after a version of In Hushed whispers where Hawke and the Hero of Ferelden invaded the castle for a vantage point against Corypheus to find the Inquisitor and Dorian, as well as anyone in the castle besides the Venitori dead, or too infected with red lyrium to function.   
>  I might write that later but I thought I'd give some context.

Chapter one: Little spot of Heaven   
Pa’orell wandered out of the Chantry hall, hoping to get a moment of peace before the next morning’s meeting. Rell walked down the small hill the Chantry laid on, making his way to Varric, thinking the Dwarf could give some kind of advice. Shivering from the cold winter wind, Rell stood in front of the fire Varric had made to keep him and a few refugees warm.   
“Hey, how’re you holding up? All that shit you were talking about in Redcliff, it’s…” Varric trailed off, unable to find the words he needed.  
“I’m… well I’m taking it a day at a time. Everything I saw… hurt.” Blankly Rell stared into the flames, remembering the red lyrium covered body of his closest friend in the Inquisition. Slowly Pa’orell rocked back and forth trying to force Varric’s dying body from his mind, the red lyrium sucking the life slowly over the year that the Herald had been erased from. “I’m grateful Dorian was there, however unfamiliar he is. He was the only person alive in that nightmare.”   
As tears started to stream down the soft cheek of the elf, Varric put his hand on his friend’s back, “Yeah, I didn’t expect that to sit well.” Varric motioned for Rell to sit down on the bench by the fire. “Look on the bright side, you were able to beat all odds and move forward. And look at you now, moving ten steps ahead. This time you’re not alone.”  
Rell wrapped his right arm around Varric, hugging him, tears started pouring down his face as Varric hugged him back.  
“It’ll get easier kid, give it time, alright.”  
Rell nodded, his breath becoming a little easier to find.   
“Keep your head up, and take it one day at a time. It’s the only thing you can do, only thing we can ask you to do.”  
Pa’orell nodded, drying his tears, “I… I’ll try.”  
Varric patted Rell’s back, “If you ever need someone to talk your ear off, I’d be happy to oblige. If you need me I’ll be here, looking into those two men you mentioned at Redcliffe, Giddeon and Caris, correct?”  
“Yes.” The elf stood smiling, “Ma serannas, Varric. This really helped.”  
Rell turned, making his way back up to the other side of the hill to where the apothecary sits. As he ordered potions in preparation for the assault on the Breach, Rell’s eyes wandered towards the charming man from Tevinter. His grey eyes were glued to a thin book that laid in the man’s lap, his mustache turned upwards in a slight smile. Stuffing the potions into his bag, Rell took a deep breath and decided to approach the Tevinter mage. His nerves combined with the frosty wind made his hands shake.   
As the elf stepped through the ankle deep snow, Dorian ran his frigid hand, becoming paler in the cold, through his hair. The mage heard Pa’orell’s boot fall onto the deep snow, startling the mage. Dorian shut his book, standing to meet the Herald’s deep blue eyes.   
“Good… evening? I can’t tell with all this snow.”   
A frosted cloud left Rell’s mouth in a slight laugh, “Are you getting used to the Ferelden weather?”  
“Not in the slightest, but it seems I’m not the only one freezing.”  
“I can ask Josephine to grab you a few more blankets.”  
Dorian shook his head, his lips turning into a partial smile as he spoke, “I appreciate the thought, but I’ll manage.” His grey eyes became distant for a moment before closing them, taking a deep breath and speaking, “Does my… my being here bother you?”  
Rell closed his eyes, Ah, this conversation. Rell knew it was inevitable that one of them mentioned Dorian being a mage of high standing from Tevinter, and Pa’orell being a Dalish elf. He was dreading how awkward this dance would be. What could Dorian say to make up for the pain millions of his people have endured, are still enduring, ‘I’m very sorry that my people took any power your people held, to now enslave and push down a not insignificant portion of Thedas’ Elvhen population.’ It’s not that Rell holds Dorian responsible for the circumstances Elves are in, but he must have played a part in this game.   
“In the Chantry you seemed like it wasn’t a bother, but I realise you could be putting on a show to not seem more distraught than you already were.”  
“It’s a lot to take in, I’m not sure how I feel yet. You’re welcome to stay in Heaven, I don’t want to turn away any help.” Rell opened his eyes, regretting the choice immediately. Being able to see the mage’s pained and frowning expression. Whatever Rell was about to say was lost in Dorian’s watery grey eyes.   
“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for any pain my country men have caused you.”  
‘Why don’t you apologize to your slaves, Tevinter’ was one of the many responses Pa’orell bit back. Even from how little Rell knew of the man, he knew Dorian would only smile, painfully and take any insult the small elf threw at him. Even so, Rell didn’t want to hurt him, not to mention the Elf didn’t know Dorian’s story, assuming would only forge a divide between the two mages. His only kind response was to look away from the handsome man's face, lost in thought.   
“I know I’m not offering a lot. Just for you to know that I care, or that I’m conscious of my people’s history.”   
Pa’orell’s lips parted slightly, as his eyes cautiously met Dorian’s, as if they could swallow the elf in its expansiveness. Taking a deep breath to not forget what he was going to say Rell continued, “I appreciate the thought,” he hesitated in saying the mage’s name, “Dorian.”  
Dorian smiled, he seemed like that talk lifted a weight off his shoulder, and seeing him relieved made Rell feel a little better about that awful conversation they shared. Clearing his throat Dorian smiled, thumbing the back of his book, “Well, if you need anything else from me, I’d be happy to let you indulge in my wonderful personality.”  
Rell laughed, his breath coming out in clouds, his cheeks were flushed from the cold making them a bright red under his blue eyes, “Tell me about yourself then.”  
“Ah, my favorite thing to talk about. Despite all that running around Redcliffe Castle saving the world you didn’t get to know hardly anything about me.” His tongue made a few tsks before saying, “Quite the tragedy in my humble opinion.”  
“Well, I’m making up for it now,” Rell said laughing, as he cautiously shifted his feet, grounding himself in the snowy clearing.   
“I’m sure by now you’ve noticed my well dressed physique, as well as my wit and charm.”   
Rell tried racking his brain for a proper response. I suppose I do find myself mesmerized by his attitude and appearance, but I doubt it’d be wise to say that outright.   
“Of course you’ve noticed you have quite the fetching pair of eyes, I’m sure they don’t miss anything.”  
Rell’s face became warm, for once he was thankful for the cold, Oh Gods, why did he say that? If it weren’t for the cold, his embarrassment could be seen spreading across his cheeks and his ears.   
Dorian chuckled, grining, “In any case, what would you like to know?”  
“Don’t you have a family, a home, why did you leave?”  
“In short, I’m not wanted back home. Believe me, I love my homeland, for all of its obvious faults, it is still my home, and I believe that deep down it can be a truly good place. When this hole is closed, and the Venitori are dealt with, I’ll go back. Do what I can to make it better.”  
“I can understand loving the place you grew up in. In fact I admire your determination to help it.”  
A smile grew on Dorian’s face, “Is that so?”  
“Of course,” Pa’orell smiled, “When you head back to Tevinter, remember that you have allies in the Inquisition.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”  
Rell sifted his furry boot over the snow, he wasn’t used to something dividing the grass and dirt from his feet, “If you don’t mind me asking, why aren’t you welcome back home?”   
“A disagreement between my family and I,” Dorian looked away for a moment, “I don’t… want to say anything else. At least for now.”   
“I understand. Sorry for bringing it up.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” He cleared his throat before changing the subject, “Anyways, let’s speak about something a little lighter.”   
Rell continued talking with Dorian. Occasionally Dorian would send a compliment towards the small elf, making Rell awkward and try to return the favor with a shy compliment. Dorian would laugh, continuing his story. The two spent hours laughing and talking in the cold snow, almost forgetting the chilly wind nipping at their ears and hands, until the light began fading behind the horizon, and the chill became more and more extreme and still.   
Dorian was the first to look up at the sky, “Oh, dark already,” he made a few tsks before continuing, “What will people say? You should get some rest.”  
“Ir abelas, I shouldn’t have taken so much of your time,” Rell rubbed his eyes, “Thank you for speaking with me, I appreciate it.”  
“I never tire of speaking about myself, but perhaps next time we can speak more about you,” Dorian said with a slight smile.   
Rell’s face felt warm even in the cold evening enveloping around the elf, “Good night, stay warm.”  
Dorian’s laugh resonated through Rell’s head as he ran to his room, his heart pounded a beat that felt like a fire started in his chest making even the icy chill of the evening winter bearable. I could get used to this feeling, he thought entering the slightly warm cottage. Rell stripped off his armor by the fireplace, and got dressed in his sleepwear, a grey tunic that fit loosely around him, and let his hair down, letting the blonde curls wrap around his long tan ears. Pa’orell put out the fire before slumping into bed, wrapping the warm furs around him. For the first time since he joined the Inquisition, Rell had a sweet dream.


End file.
